Meet Me in the Choir Room
by Salmch21
Summary: 'We need to talk, meet me in the choir room after school.' Was what the note read that Quinn pulled out of her locker after lunch.  Set after prom.  Bad at summaries please read and review.


**AN: **Just a small one shot I came up with. Not beta'd so I accept all mistakes. Please review I am new at fan fictions and any feedback is appreciated. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters.

'We need to talk, meet me in the choir room after school.' Was what the note read that Quinn pulled out of her locker after lunch. She had a pretty good feeling of who wanted to talk to her from the handwriting on the small note. This was something that had been building since prom and she knew it. She went through her normal routine of classes for the rest of the day all the while thinking what she would say to the person waiting in the choir room.

Rachel sat patiently waiting for Quinn to arrive. She wasn't sure how she wanted to approach the situation. She knew that she had to talk to her about this and she couldn't put it off any longer.

Quinn walked into the choir room unnoticed by Rachel. She sat next to her and watched as Rachel stared off into space in deep thought. She waited like that for a few minutes wondering why Rachel called her in there. She had a sneaking suspicion, but wanted Rachel to tell her.

She cleared her throat to gain Rachel's attention not being able to take the silence any longer. "Oh Quinn, I am sorry I didn't see you come in." Rachel said. "No big deal, why did you want to talk?" Quinn asked in a meek subdued voice. "Well I wanted to talk to thank you for meeting me and also since prom the both of us have seemed to be avoiding each other at all cost. I know that it may not have been what we intended, but that kiss did happen between us in the bathroom and no matter how much I try to avoid thinking about it I can't. It is consuming me entirely."

She looks at Quinn who is now blushing. "I don't know what to say… I am not sure what to do about all of this. I can't feel this way about you, I just can't. I can't be a disappointment again; I can't risk loosing my mom or my mom kicking me out again." She says frantically starting to cry. Rachel pulls Quinn into her arms and holds her tightly. "Tell me how you feel because I have fallen head over heels for you Quinn Fabray."

Quinn's sobs faster and harder, Rachel fears that she is having a panic attack and pulls away from Quinn and looks into her eyes. "Quinn honey, breathe come on in and out, in and out. Here put your hand on my chest and follow my breathing." Quinn did as she was told and after what seemed like hours her breathing evened out. She never took her eyes off of Rachel's the entire time.

"I love you Rachel, but I don't know if I can be with you. I have gone through so much with Beth and I don't know if I can take another rejection from my mother like that again…" "I understand Quinn, I really do." She said placing her hands on Quinn's cheeks and gently kissing her. She leaned there foreheads together "I will always love you Quinn and I will always be here for you when you need me." "I love you too and I am sorry it has to be this way." Quinn said and then kissed Rachel again.

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat. They pulled apart quickly and looked over to the door. "Quinnie, I thought I might come early to pick you up today…" Judy Fabray said standing in the doorway. Quinn quickly shot up "Mom, I can explain… Rachel and I… were… uh…" "Quinnie honey it is alright… I say and heard you the entire time. Honey I will never kick you out of the house again. You are my daughter and I will never loose you again." She pulls Quinn into a hug as the both of them cry.

"I think I will let the two of you talk." Rachel said as she got up from her chair. "Just wait right there young lady." Judy said turning towards Rachel. "I want to get to know the girl that loves my daughter so much she would let her go for her family and still offer friendship." Both of the young girls smile at her comment. "Now, why don't the three of us go and get to know each other. Okay?" "That sounds great Mom." Quinn said hugging her. "Thank you Mrs. Fabray, I would love that." Rachel said taking Quinn's hand into hers.

They don't know what the future will hold for them, but they do know that they will have each other.


End file.
